memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Brent V. Friedman
|birthplace = |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Writer; Consulting Producer }} Brent V. Friedman (born ) is a writer, producer, and video game developer who worked on the third season of in . He was Consulting Producer on the first half of the season and co-wrote with Chris Black the teleplay and with Paul Brown the story for the episode . He also teamed with Black to pen the episode . Among Friedman's early writing credits in the film industry are the horror film Evil Altar (1988, with David Winburn), the comedy Hollywood Hot Tubs 2: Educating Crystal (1990, with Michael Pataki, Spice Williams, and Shawn Crowder), the science fiction/horror film Syngenor (1990, with Charles Lucia, Melanie Shatner, Tim Trella, and Merritt Yohnka), the horror film The Resurrected (1991, with Chris Sarandon and Deep Roy), the science fiction film American Cyborg: Steel Warrior (1993), the horror film Ticks (1993, with Rosalind Allen, Barry Lynch, and Clint Howard), and the horror film Necronomicon (1993, with Jeffrey Combs, Richard Lynch, David Warner, Dennis Christopher, and Gary Graham). Further writing credits include the action film Hellbound (1994, with Christopher Neame), the family movies Pet Shop (1994), Prehysteria! 2 (1994, with Larry Hankin), Prehysteria! 3 (1995, with Peter Dennis), and Magic Island (1995, with Schae Harrison), the crime drama Exit (1996), and the video game adaptation Mortal Kombat: Annihilation (1997, with Brian Thompson, Reiner Schöne, Musetta Vander, J.J. Perry, Dennis Keiffer, Lance LeGault, Carolyn Seymour, and Dana Hee). Together with previous writing partner Bryce Zabel, Friedman created the mystery series Dark Skies which was canceled after the first season and ran between 1996 and 1997. The series co-starred Conor O'Farrell, Jeri Ryan, and Tim Kelleher. Friedman also worked as supervising and later co-executive producer on the series and also co-wrote half of the episodes. For the pilot episode, "The Awakening", he shared a Writers Guild of America Award nomination in the category Original Long Form in 1998 with Zabel. Dark Skies also received a Saturn Award nomination as Best Genre Network TV Series in 1997. Friedman was later interviewed for the 2010 DVD special feature Signal-To-Noise: Uncovering Dark Skies. Friedman wrote an episode for the television series The Crow: Stairway to Heaven in 1999 before he worked as supervising and later co-executive producer on the short-lived action series Secret Agent Man in 2000. The series starred Dina Meyer and Friedman wrote the series finale, "The Breach" in 2000. Between 2002 and 2003, Friedman worked on the one season remake of The Twilight Zone for CBS. He wrote a number of episodes for the series and contributed as consulting producer. Friedman worked in the video game industry for companies such as Electronic Arts, Zynga, and 343 Industries. Further projects as writer are the television fantasy film Mermaids (2003, with Nikita Ager), the video games Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars (2007) and Halo 4 (2012), the animated film Foodfight! (2012), and the web series Afterworld (2007) and Gemini Division (2008) on which he also worked as executive producer. For Gemini Division, Friedman received a Streamy Award nomination in 2009 in the category Best Writing for a Dramatic Web Series which he shared with Jacqueline Zambrano. In 2008, Friedman worked as consulting producer on the television science fiction film Lost City Raiders, which featured Ben Cross. He was also executive producer on the web series Woke Up Dead (2009, with Daniel Roebuck) and Valemont (2009) as part of his company Electric Farm Entertainment on which he was a founding partner between 2006 and 2011. http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Brent_V._Friedman http://www.linkedin.com/in/brent-friedman-0723424/de More recently, he wrote several episodes of the animated series Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2012-2013) and Star Wars: Rebels (2016-2017) and the video game Tales from the Borderlands: A Telltale Games Series (2014). In 2015, he co-created and directed the video game BattleKasters for the production company Mass Hysteria Entertainment Company, Inc., on which he worked as Senior Vice President of Product Development & Marketing beginning in 2009. http://www.bloomberg.com/research/stocks/people/person.asp?personId=49643300&privcapId=37591299 http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/news/mass-hysteria-hires-brent-friedman-90070 Since 2011, Friedman has been co-founder and chief creative officer of his production company Artifact Technologies. http://artifacttech.com External links * * Brent V. Friedman at Twitter.com * Brent Friedman at LinkedIn.com Category:Writers Category:Producers